ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Wits
Reia came back to Raine and explains the new plan. Several hours later, Kiva woke up, exited out of Reia's tent and finds her training with her Power Pole. Reia: I can't believe I still remembered the melody like that... Kiva: Hi, master. Reia: Kiva? You shouldn't be up. Kiva: Well, I got plenty of rest. I'm ready. Reia: I see. How are you feeling? Kiva: Well, uhh... You sang to me, master. Why? Reia: I thought the melody will help ease your mind too. My brother once said, 'Let your heart cry out in song, let them understand and make them believe the person who cares for you is right there...waiting..'. Kiva: Gosh.. - Reia holds Kiva's hand. Reia: I want you to understand. I'll always be there for you. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Really. Reia: Of course. Raine told me about the next move while you're asleep. Kiva: Yeah, but Shrek and Donkey... Reia: Donkey will talk to Shrek, so don't worry about them for now. Laura has an assault plan all settled and we need your help even the odds. X-23: That's right. We need to make sure Shrek confess to Fiona. But the church is guarded by Bebop and Rocksteady. Kiva: But their arguing... Reia: Kiva, be honest with me. Are you going to succumb to the darkness because of the argument or are we going to do something about breaking Fiona's spell once and for all? Kiva: I don't know.. Reia: Then...I have no choice. Laura, stay back. - Laura nodded and walked backwards, while Reia's spirit energy dwells up. Reia: If words don't deceived you, then only one thing will. - Reia's eyes glowed and used her hands to summoned Kiva's parents- Kyle and Lisa. Kiva: Mom.. Dad..? Kyle: Kiva, our dear daughter.. You have done well. Kiva: Thanks, Dad. Lisa: The people of Far, Far Away have returned to their homes safely. The kingdom will be heard from the 2nd Galactic Republic soon. Kyle: Dark thoughts, like the argument between Shrek and Donkey, clouded your judgement. That time has now passed. Lisa: Please, Kiva. Don't give in again. Kiva: Alright, I won't. Kyle: Good. Your journey may continue onwards, but we are here for you..always. - Kyle and Lisa disappeared and Reia returns to normal. X-23: Wow.. I'm very impressed with your skills, Reia. Reia: Thanks. So, Kiva.. What are you going to do? Kiva: Well, I need some help getting inside Duloc. X-23: Good thinking, Kiva. Once we get to the church entrance, the first phase of our goal is to defeat Bebop and Rocksteady before Shrek and Donkey arrived in the city. Reia: True, but Ratigan's a lot more smarter than any of us. We need to outsmart him in his own game. Kiva: I think Ratigan is relying on the muscle too much. X-23: Then again...it all make sense! Reia: It does?? X-23: Yeah. Ratigan sent Sephiroth over to Fiona's tower first beforehand. His soldiers expected to die by him and Ratigan, coming out of the blue, ruled the city by storm. Reia: Dang it!!! I knew it! Kiva: Yeah. Reia: He used the same tatic when he tried to rule over Mousedom! A small sized version of England, basically. Kiva: Ahh, okay. X-23: This plan won't be fooled by us twice. We should head over to Duloc and deliver some payback. Reia: Agreed. Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva summons her Keyblade, ready for the assault that's planned. Reia: There's one last thing I forgot to mention to you. For the perfume, you don't have to sing. X-23: Huh? She doesn't?? Category:Scenes